


Together

by ironsidee



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I saw this tag and couldn't resist, No beta we die like Edmund, anthony is a bit jealous of michael, but who isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironsidee/pseuds/ironsidee
Summary: Three times Kate finds Anthony Bridgerton is amenable to sharing, and the one time he’s not.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, minor Francesca Bridgerton/Michael Stirling
Comments: 17
Kudos: 169





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iris_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Bee/gifts).



> This is a surprise gift to @sassynach who always comments on my work on Tumblr and @apreciouslife who encourages me to continue writing. Thank you both for the kind words & I hope you enjoy !!

I. 

It’s the night following Kate and Anthony’s first night together. Kate knows that Lords and Ladies typically sleep in different rooms following the obligatory night together. The events of yesterday night had been a new experience for her, but pleasant in so many inexplicable ways. Before he slipped out of the sheets in the morning, Anthony had confirmed she was okay before getting dressed for the day. While he gently kissed her forehead before he left the room, a clear gesture of some sort of affection, he never mentioned anything about sleeping arrangements so she figures it won’t be repeated today. Or maybe he’d find her in her bedchamber tonight if he wanted her.

Thus, once Anthony left for the day Kate had asked the staff to move her belongings into the room meant for the new Viscountess. It is in the same wing as the Viscount’s room. She likes it enough, it is covered in light floral hues. Although it is a contrast to the rich, warm tones in Anthony's chambers, it is nonetheless still appealing to the eyes. The room itself is rather large and Kate doesn’t have many belongings sent to her from Somerset, which leaves the room open and spacious. 

She dresses for bed knowing not to wait up for Anthony. He mentioned earlier that he would busy at parliament today and would return late. She goes through her regular nightly routine; washing her face in a warm bowl provided by the staff, and brushing her thick, dark hair by the mirror. She blows out the candle illuminating the room and moves to sleep in the large bed. It’s comfier than what she is used to and Kate immediately sinks into it. It takes a while for her to fall asleep in the unfamiliar room. She manages to nod off until her room is burst open, the sudden noise startling her awake. 

She blinks and blearily sees Anthony standing in doorway, the moon highlighting his figure through the cracks of the curtains. Her heart skips a beat in anticipation. She supposes he is here to love her again. Not that she is opposed, but she still blushes as she lifts her blankets in an invitation. 

“What are you doing?” Anthony asks, his tone brisk. 

Kate halts and lowers her arm, her heart lurching in her chest. This time she turns scarlet with embarrassment. She had assumed, quite wrongly it seems, that he’d wanted her. 

“Well?” He presses. 

Pushing down her shame, Kate asks, “Do you not want to join me?”

Anthony bristles and she immediately tenses. “Of course I do, which is why I’m wondering what you’re doing in here?” Kate is beyond confused by the question. 

“Is this not the Viscountess’ room?”

“It is.”

“Am I not the new Viscountess?”

“You are.”

Kate furrows her eyebrows, not understanding at all what is happening. She watches wearily as Anthony approaches her. He shifts her sheets and hooks one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. She grunts when he hoists her into his arms and carries her out of the room easily as if she weighs nothing. “Did I not make it clear that we will be sharing a room?” 

“Clearly not,” she bites back sarcastically. But the shift in conversation allows her to relax slightly. She wraps her arm around his neck. He huffs and makes to his - _their_ \- room. Warmth settles in her chest. 

“Burgundy does go rather nicely with my complexion, but so does yellow. I may like to alternate rooms,” Kate lightly teases now that she is aware of what had upset Anthony. She knows yellow doesn't go with her skin, in fact all the ton knows this after Lady Whistledown singled her out as a singed daffodil during her debut.

“No separate rooms for Lord and Lady Bridgerton!"

Kate grins. He sets her onto the bed and she wonders just how much she has yet to learn of this man. She had certainly never pegged him as someone willing to share chambers, especially after his whole 'our marriage will not have love' speech. Yet, as he looms over her, slowly peeling away the layers of his clothes, it surprises her how much she would like to uncover the layers behind the walls this sophisticated aristocrat has built up.

* * *

II.

Kate finds herself sitting in Anthony’s study at Bridgerton House across her mother-in-law, Violet Bridgerton, the Dowager Viscountess. She’d begrudgingly admitted to Anthony that she was unaware of the typical roles that a Viscountess had to uphold and he’d suggested meeting up with his mother to discuss and learn.

Kate herself thought it was a terrific idea until she sat down with Violet and realized the sheer magnitude of things to learn. Since Kate was unfamiliar with many of the families of the ton Violet thought it was best to start there. They'd poured over history books and family trees for hours as Kate tried her best to memorize the contents but it wasn’t something one could learn overnight. Still, Violet beams at Kate citing she is a quick learner. Well into the evening, her mother-in-law suggests to continue another day. Kate rapidly agrees when Violet further suggests the two head down to the drawing room to have a light snack. 

It’s dark outside and she waits for Anthony to return so they can head home. He had begged off early with Benedict and Colin in tow and a frantic Eloise scurrying off behind them. She wishes she too could have gone where ever they had but reckons this is now her responsibility. 

The staff have gone to sleep and so Violet herself places a large slice of almond cake in front of Kate before quietly excusing herself to ensure that Hyacinth is in fact in bed. Kate nods and slowly sections of a piece of her cake to try. She very much likes it and continues to take time to section off small portions and slowly munches on the cake. She wants to savour every piece. The spoon lingers in her mouth following her third tasting when she hears shouting. 

“I didn’t even get to try it, Colin!”

Kate turns her head and sees Eloise on Colin’s back, her fingers roughly pulling at his hair. 

“Ouch! Get off me, it didn’t even taste that good!” 

It seems that’s the wrong thing to say as Eloise’s eyebrows draw together in anger and she moves to pinch his cheeks widely. “It was my ice to try! Anthony bought it for _ME_!” 

Colin howls in pain, “Get her off me, Ben!”

Benedict for his part looks nonplussed and says, “Pass. Oh look, Mother’s given Kate almond cake and I’d wager there’s still some left.”

Eloise jumps off Colin’s back and races to the kitchen shouting that she will finish it all before Colin can get a piece. Her brothers follow her, except for Anthony who makes his way toward Kate. “They’re so aggravating,” he snarks but the smile on his lips betrays his true feelings.

“You could’ve stayed and helped me instead of begging off,” Kate mutters while crossing her hands.

Anthony snorts and reaches for Kate’s spoon. He scoops off a chunk of the cake before bringing it to his mouth. Kate watches wide-eyed, “Hey! That’s mine! Get your own.”

Anthony speaks with his mouth full, a gesture she’s never seen any man with a title do before, “Colin’s probably finished it all.”

“You can’t know that. Besides that spoon’s been in my mouth!”

Anthony looks her in eye, a twinkle in his eye that wasn’t there a second ago. “Kate, I've literally been inside you and you’re worried about sharing a spoon?”

Kate immediately reddens and scans the room to make sure that nobody heard the comment, even though as husband and wife it would have been obvious they knew each other's bodies intimately. Luckily, they are still alone. It had never crossed her mind that he’d be comfortable sharing food with her but she bites her cheek. Instead she says, “What I mean is that since that spoon went in my mouth, it’s mine. Like this cake. Go fight your siblings for your own.” She tries to shield the cake with her hands, but Anthony merely laughs, easily dodging her moving hands and snags another piece and brings it to his mouth. 

“Delicious.” His words are muffled by the food and spoon in his mouth. Kate rises and lifts onto her toes, reaching for the spoon. Anthony has a lopsided smile that makes her heart pound. She loves this playful side of him. He backs away, leaning away from her. She responds by angling herself towards him, her body brushing his. 

His siblings suddenly burst in with Benedict holding a slice of cake with Colin and Eloise on his heels. They argue about who deserves the last piece. Kate watches amusedly and offers her input about who should have it. It doesn’t escape her notice that Anthony doesn't comment for once. Instead he watches the scene, content with eating the remaining piece of Kate's own cake. 

* * *

III. 

Newton has been particularly playful today and once he tires he finally bounds into Edmund’s room to settle to sleep. Kate follows behind and makes a small trip, kissing each of her children goodnight one by one in their respective rooms. They’re all tucked in and she knows Anthony has already made his rounds, not bothering to wait for her and Newton today. He still keeps up a poor farce sometimes that Newton irritates him.

Kate enters the bedchamber seeing Anthony already in bed reading a book in the candlelight. Her face twists when she notices the title. “Is that Colin’s new book?”

“It sure is.”

Kate scowls at him, placing her hands on her hips. “I recall that _I_ was the one who asked him for the book. Why are _you_ reading it first?”

Anthony tuts, “It just arrived today, addressed to me, and what sort of brother would I be if I didn’t support my younger siblings in their pursuits?”

“I was the one who wanted to read it!” She sighs a wistful look in her eyes, “I’ve never been to mainland Europe you know.”

“Well now I’m reading it, you’ll just have to wait until I’m done. I do have a tight schedule as you’re aware. Parliamentary meetings, visiting the estates, appointments with tenants, solving disputes. It all keeps me very busy, but don’t fret dear wife, I’ll have this book to you. In about half a year.” Anthony says with a smirk playing on his lips, all the while not looking up from the book. 

Kate shifts her weight forward and crosses her arms. “You better be joking, Bridgerton!”

Anthony flips a page and hums, “Well perhaps, I could find some kindness in my heart and may make an exception.”

Kate quirks a brow and Anthony adds, “With some rules of course.” 

“What do you want?”

“You may read _with_ me, I can share. But you read out loud for the both of us.” He motions to the space between his legs. 

She chews on her lip, trying to see what he is playing at. “Fine, but we start from the beginning - the very beginning.”

He acquiesces and she climbs onto the bed, setting in the space he motioned to before. Anthony brings her flush against him, and she feels the hard planes of his chest against her back. She grabs the book from him and flips to the very first page and sees Colin’s penmanship scribbled across the sheet; _To my dear sister, Kate, I hope you enjoy. Yours, Colin._  
She turns her head to shoot Anthony a triumphant look, but he doesn’t look the least bit phased. So she turns her head back around and begins, “Here the sand ripples between tan and white, and the consistency is so fine that it slides over a bare foot like a whisper of silk.”

Anthony’s fingers rubs small circles on her thigh against the smooth fabric of her gown. 

She reads on, “The water is a blue unimaginable in England, aquamarine with the glint of the sun, deep cobalt when the clouds take the sky.”

His deft fingers slowly move upwards, tracing small patterns along their wake. Kate inhales sharply when they meet their destination. 

“Continue, Kate.”

She bites her lip and resumes, “And it is - ” Anthony skims his fingers along her most sensitive flesh. “- it is - is warm- surprisingly, astoundingly, warm ....” 

She takes two deep breaths to stop stuttering. She can feel the heat rising. “... like a bath that was heated perhaps a half an hour earlier.” 

He continues the motions but brings his face to her neck, softly kissing the sides and she grows slicker by the second. She squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lip, trying not to pay any attention on the fire that Anthony elicits within her. 

“Darling, I need to know what happens next. Can you please concentrate for a minute?”

She is concentrating, just on the pattern his forefinger is making against her. Was that the letter A? 

“Focus, Kate.”

Smooth strokes, an N? Surely, this isn’t a T. “Are you seriously writing your name?” She wants to sound stern but it comes out shaky. 

“Are we all done with the book then? I can continue the rest on my own and -”

“- The waves are gentle and the lap up on the shore with a soft rush of foam,” she breathily reads the remainder of the sentence even as her mind spells H-O-N-Y in tandem with Anthony’s movements. 

She holds a moan and continues to read. Her heart is stuttering in her chest and she brings a hand to sweep her hair to one side of her neck. The air against her skin provides minimal relief. 

“Tickling the skin and turning the perfect sand into a squishy delight that slips and slides along the toes until another wave arrives - Ohh!” His entrance is swift and she feels her own wave will arrive soon.

The book trembles in her hands as he moves against her. She presses on reading in a strangled voice, “cleans...up...the...mess.”

“We might have to clean up a mess here too,” his voice is husky.

“It is easy to see why this is said to be the birthplace of Aphrodite, If a perfect woman was born, surelythiswouldbetheplaceunggg” The words mesh together as Anthony adds another finger and lazily drags against her walls. He quips about how the perfect woman was born in Somerset, but Kate’s in too much of a daze as he curls his digits in the perfect spot to even respond.

“ _I am in paradise!_ ” She throws her head back and it lays on his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut as if in a deep prayer. They are Colin’s words but it is as though the truth of the words were echoed from her soul. She drops the book onto her lap and grips his thighs, “I concede, you win - I’ll read after you!”

Anthony takes the book with his free hand and drops it onto the bedside table and rolls them over. When they are reduced to a sweaty pile of tangled limbs he asks lightly, “Shall we schedule in another reading session tomorrow night?”

Kate is too tired to voice out a reply, but she does manage to snuggle into him deeper. 

* * *

IV.

Kate moves across the ballroom, moving to the music. She feels more relaxed than usual, her dance partner is family, Michael Stirling and she doesn’t have to worry about engaging in banal conversation. Instead, she can speak freely and laugh as loud as she wants. And she does even when she spots a familiar, sour face behind Michael’s head. 

Around family, Anthony has been open about his hatred for social gatherings. Still, he looks more put out than usual. His mouth is set in, what he would vehemently deny, a pout. She muffles a laugh looking at him. She takes about two more steps when Anthony suddenly moves toward the pair. He interrupts them and suggests Michael dance with Francesca, who is speaking with Violet. 

Michael shrugs and walks towards his wife while Kate and Anthony continue the dance together. Anthony skillfully moves them towards the back of the room, weaving through other dancing couples until they are just at the back edge of the dance floor, and much closer to the dark shadows than other people in the room. Kate raises a brow, “And what was that all about?”

“Frannie was lonely.” His mouth is set in a hard line, the edges pulled so tight that Kate knows that cannot be it. 

“You know _you_ could have danced with your sister.”

“Then mother would have been alone.”

“She’s alone now that Michael and Francesca are dancing together.”

Anthony looks at the dark wall behind Kate, refusing to make eye contact with her. “I just think it’s improper for you to dance with him. I’ve heard things about him, people talk.”

Kate’s face lights up, a grin playing on her face like a Cheshire cat. “Are you jealous? Of your brother-in-law?”

His jaw is hard and he still refuses to look at her but his cheeks dust with a pale pink. “He has a reputation.”

Kate openly laughs now, “So did you!”

“He’s been with married women before! As long as they’ve had two sons they’re fair game. I have _never_ done anything like that.”

“You cannot be serious right now, Anthony.”

He grips her harder and mumbles so very quietly that she almost misses it, “We have Edmund and Miles.”

Kate knows she should be mad, insulted even, that he would imply something might happen between her and Michael but she is just so baffled it makes her want to laugh. She has never seen Anthony like this, he was never the jealous sort. After all these years of marriage they were the type of couple who were confident in their affections for each other.

“There is nothing going on between us,” she says slowly. “He’s completely in love with Francesca and if he were truly such a rogue you wouldn’t have allowed their marriage.”

He knows her words are true, but still he pulls her closer to him. He sulks, “Don’t think Benedict and I don’t notice the way you and Sophie gather and stare when he’s near.”

She bites her lip, “Have you both gone mad? Sure, we look, he’s handsome and young - and we both have eyes.” The muscle in his jaw twitches. She continues, “But everyone knows Sophie’s in love with Benedict.” He grunts in agreement but his face is still rigid, his expression pinched.

Kate moves her hands to his nape, blast propriety at this time. It’s not even as though people are paying them any attention. “Besides, I’m quite enamoured with someone too.” At this Anthony’s eyes snap to hers. The music to the dance is ending, the next one will start up in but a second, and she is resolved to stay with her current partner. She holds onto him and doesn’t look away. 

Her voice is soft but when she speaks he hangs on her every word, “I prefer someone with dark chestnut hair. Someone who dotes on corgis-”

“I do not,” he protests weakly. 

The new song has begun and instead of dancing the proper steps she gently sways to the music with Anthony, lightly treading on his feet, “I need someone who lets me step on their toes, but also keeps me on mine.”

She notices his face loosening, becoming more relaxed as she speaks. “Someone competitive like me but who is inferior at pall mall even though he will not admit it-” 

“I am _superior_ at pall mall,” he huffs.

“I want someone who knows my irrational fears but doesn’t judge me for it. Someone who holds me during thunderstorms and keeps me safe.” She rests her chin on his chest and his hands move to lightly play with the strands of her hair. She peers up at him, “I need someone who prevents me from buying any bonnets and caps so he can see me wear my hair down. Someone who plays with my fingers when he thinks I’m asleep. And someone who makes me feel beautiful even when others think I’m not.”

“They’re fools.” 

Kate doesn’t even register his words. She’s on a roll and will not stop. “Someone so kindhearted that he uses his authority and power to protect people in need.” Her eyes briefly flicker to her sister in law, Penelope. She whispers, “And someone whose heart is so big he doesn’t need a dowry and instead provides one to his sister-in-law. A man so generous with his siblings’ allowances, and is always there for them.” She holds Anthony’s gaze. 

“It’s my duty-

She interrupts him with a hushed voice and narrowed eyes, “My dream companion _chooses_ to do these things. He always has a choice and he chooses to be kind and generous and the best head of the house. A true hero.”

“And when I find a man like that, someone who makes me feel beautiful day in and day out, who loves me fiercely and banters with me without end, someone who has provided me with amazing children - I would _never_ stray.”

The look Anthony gives her is softer than the petals of tulips that he frequently gifts her. “Besides why would I have to when he keeps me so satisfied every night?” His lips begin to form a smile, and she feels light, happy that she has washed away whatever budding seed of jealousy or fear this is. 

She steps on his toes again and lifts her heels, cupping her mouth near his ear, “Plus I've spoken with the girls and I have it on good authority not many can match my lover's size.”

Anthony lets out a scandalized gasp but there is a glint to his eyes that wasn’t there before. "Is that what you ladies do when you meet? Compare men like meat?"

Kate giggles. "Doesn't matter about other meat. I've won with the one I've got."

Anthony tugs on her hand and leads her out of the room, deciding it is perfectly fine to leave the party early. In his haste, he might have pushed by some Lord or another, and Kate provides apologies for him as she is pulled out of the room. Later that night when they are in the confines of their private quarters, and Anthony slides into her with a passion, she knows there are some things Viscount Bridgerton just won't share.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own any of these characters and the lines in part III from Colin's book are found in his journal in book 4. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
